


Dentist and pizza

by TamarElmensdorp



Category: Belldom - Fandom, Muse (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Dentists, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: Of course, Christmas would be the day that Matt would get a toothache.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Dentist and pizza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stefanyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/gifts).



> With the prompts: Tooth pain, candles and Pizza

"Oh my god! Ouch, ouch, ouch"

"Come here babe. What's wrong?"

"My tooth. It hurts so much."

"And of course it's on Christmas day that you would have a toothache. I'll call the emergency dentist for you. Don't worry."

That's how the day started: with Matt having a horrible toothache. Luckily Dom was there to take care of him and take him to the dentist.

“But Dom, I don’t want to go to the dentist.”

“I know, dear, but you don’t want to spend Christmas in pain either, do you? Don’t worry, I’ll come with you and hold your hand if you want to.”

Oh, if Matt didn’t have Dom, he wouldn’t know what to do. For now, he crawled onto his lap and buried his head in his chest, crying softly. Dom wrapped his arms around the small figure and held him tightly. Then he picked him up and carried him to get his phone. The dentist definitely was a thing that was going to happen, crying or no crying.

***

“I told you things would be better once you got your tooth fixed, didn’t I?” Dom was busy nibbling on Matt’s jaw. Matt was rather distracted and couldn’t utter anything even remotely sensible. He really liked the nibbling that Dom was doing, and showed that by making soft sounds of appreciation.

Matt was sitting in Dom’s lap again. It was his favourite spot to sit, and Dom didn’t seem to mind at all. He was holding Matt around his waist and made sure he was close enough for his mouth to taste him: his jaw, his ear, his nose. God, Dom loved tasting Matt. 

“Turn around, Matt. I want to kiss you properly,” Dom whispered against Matt’s cheek. Matt stood up, turned and climbed on Dom’s lap again. This time straddling him. He squeezed his knees together to make sure he touched as much of Dom as possible. Slowly he crawled even closer to Dom so their chests met. He touched his brow to Dom’s and gave him a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.

“If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have known what to do,” he whispered. “Thank you for being there for me.”

“Of course I’m there for you, silly. I love you, you know that. And I know how lost you’d be without me,” Dom was now laughing out loud, but of course it was all in jest. He really did love Matt. Very much so, and he hated to see him in pain. A trip to the dentist was a small price to pay to have a Matt who was not in pain. Besides, a grateful Matt would also be a horny Matt. Win-win.

Dom grabbed Matt tightly and started to kiss him. His hands were roaming Matt’s back and sides, until one ended up in his hair and the other at his butt. He squeezed softly, which elicited a moan from Matt. Dom loved the sounds that Matt made. All sounds: his singing, his guitar or piano playing, but most of all, his moans. And the extra cool thing about those last ones, was that those were for him and him alone.

It had started to get dark already. It was always dark so early, the days around Christmas. Dom hated it, but Matt loved the early evenings. He would cosy up the room with candles, and build a fire. Some days he would cook a nice meal and cuddle next to Dom to eat it together. Now that he thought about it, Dom didn’t hate the early nights so much after all. 

He stood up and carried Matt to the sofa, where he put him down again. This time, he would build a fire and light the candles. He wasn’t going to cook, though. There are limits. But he could order them some pizzas.

Matt was moping from the loss of touch, but Dom came to him quickly to give him a long and passionate kiss. 

“Stay with me, Dom,” Matt whispered while he clung onto Dom. “Leave the candles and the fire for what they are and just kiss me.” Dom didn’t have to be told twice. He slowly pushed Matt backwards onto the sofa and crawled on top of him. Latching his lips onto Matt’s, and softly lowering his torso on top of his. He grinded his crotch down which got a low moan out of Matt, so he did that again. The sounds and smell of Matt drove Dom wild. He couldn’t be slow anymore and he needed Matt to be naked, as quickly as possible.

Clothes flew around the room and fell onto the floor. Moans were flying around the room as well. They were mostly Matt’s. Dom was never very vocal, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t passionate, or enjoying himself. On the contrary, Dom was a very passionate lover, but he needed to be quiet to hear the tiniest of sounds that Matt would make. Not that he needed to be quiet to hear Matt. Matt was loud, always, and it turned Dom on immensely.

Usually, Matt was very romantic and Dom would be slow and kind, but apparently the narcotics from the dentist were loosening up Matt. Today he was wilder than usual and Dom liked that. He roughly grabbed him by the hips and latched his lips onto Matt’s left nipple, viciously sucking it into his mouth.

Matt was wildly thrashing around underneath Dom, turning his head from left to right, his hair becoming a tangled mess, which turned Dom on even more. He loved Matt’s bed hair, but his sex hair was even better. Dom let go of Matt’s hips to bury his hands into the messy hair and make it even messier. This meant that Matt couldn’t trash his head around so much anymore. Which in turn meant that his moans became louder and more needy. Dom liked that very much.

“Dom, please, just fuck me already,” Matt moaned. But Dom wasn’t ready for that yet. He turned Matt’s head to the side and started nibbling on his neck, softly biting on the tendons that were sticking out. Licking wetly and alternating with butterfly kisses, all the while pulling on Matt’s messy hair and rolling down his hips onto his.

All of a sudden, Matt just had enough. He wrapped his legs around Dom and tried to turn them over. On his second attempt, he succeeded. He quickly straddled Dom, grabbed his dick and placed it against his hole, slowly sinking down on it. 

The fact that Matt took control like that, drove Dom wild. He couldn’t help but pushing up into the tight heat that was Matt. And before either of them knew it, they were moving together in a fast rhythm, going faster and faster until Dom suddenly grabbed Matt by his hips and tried to hold him still.

“Fuck, Matt, I’m going to come, I’m going to come so hard now. Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuucccckkkkk!!!!!” For once Dom was loud too. And this unusual loudness worked on Matt’s senses. He grabbed his dick and with just one squeeze, he too came, screaming Dom’s name. 

With a shudder, Matt dropped down on Dom’s chest, breathing heavily. “Oh God, Dom, that was so good,” he breathed against his neck.

“Matt, I’m going to take you to the dentist more often if that results in this. Fuck me, you were so hot, taking control like that,” Dom whispered, wrapping his arms around Matt loosely and kissing him on top of his head.

Matt buried his face into Dom’s armpit, colouring slightly pink. “I liked it as well,” he whispered, almost too soft for Dom to hear.

“Come here, you silly git. No need to be so shy,” Dom chuckelled while he held Matt tightly against himself. This only seemed to embarrass Matt further and he crawled even deeper away in Dom’s arms.

A shiver ran through Dom. By now it had gone completely dark and it had gotten chilly as well. The only light in the room came from the streetlights outside.

“I guess I’ll go get that fire going now,” he said softly while holding Matt a bit tighter. Matt giggled and started to crawl from Dom’s grasp. To hide his earlier embarrassment, he did a silly little dance in front of the fireplace. He giggled again and then ran off to grab the blanket that lay over the back of the sofa to cover his modesty.

Dom got up from the sofa and grabbed a hold of his tiny lover. “I could just eat you up, you cutie,” he muttered softly while embracing Matt tightly. Matt pushed him away, though. “Go make us a fire, before we’re freezing, or at it again,’ Matt laughed; turning around to get some candles lit.

Dom, without putting on his clothes, or wrapping anything around him, started building a fire. Once he had it going, he pulled the cushions from the sofa and spread them out in front of the fireplace. He installed himself prominently in the middle of the nest, waiting for Matt’s return.

Matt was walking around the room, lighting candles here and there. When he thought the room appropriately lit, he came back to Dom and crawled down on his lap again, wrapping the blanket around the both of them. He shimmied a bit closer so their chests met. “We have about an hour, it’s busy today at the pizza place,” he whispered into Dom’s ear.

And that was the start of a renewed make out session, nice and slow this time. Luckily the pizza came late.


End file.
